Canada: The Only Sane Country?
by juliathehobbit
Summary: Julia, a princess, has escaped her boring life on Mars to live on Earth. She soon falls in love with Canada, who is very kind to her. The rest of the world admires her too, but then the Martians return, waging war on the world to get the princess back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Julia was never an ordinary princess. She didn't like wearing dresses, she didn't like having everything handed to her on a silver platter, she didn't like servants helping her dress, and she certainly didn't want to marry a man her parents, the king and queen, chose for her. But there was nothing that could be done about that. Or was there?

(Meanwhile, on Earth)

"Canada! Canada! Where aaaaaare youuuuu?" America yelled. Where was Canada, America wondered. America always hated the fact that Canada preferred to be alone, in his room, reading. But Canada wasn't there. Suddenly, America heard a loud voice in the next room.

"Oh Canada, darling! You should come back to me! I will feed you pastries everyday, oui! You will like that, no?" the voice trilled.

America slapped his forehead. Really, France? You're such an idiot, America thought to himself. He walked into the next room to hear Canada politely say, "I'm sorry, France, but I would prefer to not be one of your territories again."

America looked at France, who was clinging to one of Canada's legs and bawling, "No! Please, Canada, I miss you!"

Canada looked at America and said, "Please get him off my leg. It's beginning to annoy me."

"Of course I will! Today, yet again, I'm the hero! I will save you from France's clingy grasp!" announced America in a loud voice, as he yanked France away from Canada. Canada sighed in relief. The minute America released France, they started yelling at each other, America still eating as he argued, food flying everywhere. Canada smiled at the two. They couldn't give it a rest, could they? Then, he headed upstairs to read some more. As he read, he got more and more distracted. Why do I never stop their fighting, he asked himself. He put the book down, wondering why he was always so soft-spoken. I have plenty of good ideas, he thought. Why do I never share them? Canada decided that at the next meeting, he'd voice some ideas.

(Meanwhile, back on Mars, yes Mars.)

"Oh, Julia!" sang an obnoxious voice, "It's time for the ball!" Ugh. The ball. Julia grimaced, knowing this was sure to be a disaster, like the rest of them. Couldn't they understand how anti-social she was? Apparently not. Julia was lying down on her bed, wishing she were anywhere but there. She wanted to be on Earth, where the countries were people and she wouldn't have to be a princess. She had to escape. Suddenly, her maid, Elizabeth, came barging in.

"Oh, Julia, this is your dress for the ball." She announced in a trilling, high-pitched voice while holding up a horrible, pink, frilly dress, something Julia would never be caught dead in.

"Do I really have to wear that?" she asked in horror.

"You don't have to, I can find something else if you like!" Elizabeth replied.

"Yes, please do. Nothing pink or frilly!" Julia insisted. She was disgusted that she was being forced to wear a dress.

"Of course, ma'am!" the maid said as she pranced out of the room.

Julia punched her pillow in disgust. This was going to be hell. Literally. Today was the ball celebrating her eighteenth birthday, and was, though nobody said so, her engagement party. She was going to be proposed to by a prince she had met a few times, and was forced to marry. It was going to suck royally. Everyone expected her to say yes, but she wasn't sure that was going to happen.

"Oh, Julia, I've found another dress!" yelled Elizabeth, holding up a green dress. It was better, but it was still a dress.

"Fine." Julia said without looking at the dress. She had much more important things on her mind. Within the hour, she had arrived at the ball, and was already horribly bored. But she acted like the perfect princess, but was laughing at them all on the inside. They would never see it coming. Finally, she was forced to dance with the one she would supposedly marry, whose name was Connor, as she was repeatedly reminded. Julia looked at him. He had orange hair and blue eyes, and was obviously admired her greatly. She almost felt bad for him. Almost. At long last, the dance was over, and they were in the middle of the room.

The prince got down on one knee, and asked, "Princess Julia, will you marry me?" Everyone looked at Julia expectantly.

"I'm sorry, Connor, but I'm afraid that's not gonna happen!" she announced, and ran to the door as fast as the dress would allow.

The King yelled, "Stop her!" and guards ran to the doors to bar the exit. But Julia, being a master of martial arts, kicked them out of the way easily and ran out to where the motor cycles were kept, got on one, and drove away from the palace as fast as possible. She headed to the hangar where the King's private space shuttles were. She climbed into one and flew off. She knew where she was heading. Once out of the atmosphere, she put the shuttle on auto-pilot, set on a course for Earth. She went into the bathroom on board, and changed into normal clothes: a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, a sweatshirt, and a pair of Converse. Now she looked like an average teenager. She went back to the cockpit, and sat down in one of the chairs, relaxed, feeling free.

"At last, I'm finally free of being a princess! No more frilly dress, or not being allowed to leave the palace, or any other sissy things. Freedom!" she said jubilantly.

After about an hour, she entered Earth's gravity. She shot down towards the Earth, and the ground got bigger and bigger until she crash-landed near a gray building with lots of windows. She looked at it for a moment, and then was ejected out of the shuttle! She was sent flying towards the building. She burst through a window into a sort of meeting room, where a bunch of people where sitting around a large table. She landed on the table and skidded to a stop, right in front of a boy about her age, with dark blue eyes, blond hair, and glasses who was holding what appeared to be a bear stuffed animal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Julia froze in shock, completely embarrassed. The boy, who Julia would learn later was Canada, blinked in surprise and stared at her.

"And just who are you?" asked a voice at one end of the table. Julia snapped out of her shock, and looked over at the speaker. He was short with blond hair and green eyes. He was glaring at Julia. "I said, who are you?" he repeated with a British accent.

"Julia." She responded.

"Well, that's not much to go on." The British boy said, to much laughter.

"I'm Julia, a princess of Mars. I left right before I was going to be forced to marry someone I didn't love. Because being a princess fucking sucks. Is that enough blasted information for you?" Julia snarled, not wanting to be mocked by this little boy. Everyone gasped at this announcement.

"A Martian? We haven't had Martians pay us a visit in a long time! I'm England, by the way, but you may have figured that out already." Said England.

Julia got off the table and everyone crowded around her to get to know her. They mobbed her, excited to see a Martian. But Canada held back, not being one for crowds. He felt a bit resentful at this interruption, because he was about to speak for the first time at a meeting. But he couldn't complain. He looked at her, being fervently admired by everyone. She was very pretty, Canada realized. He blushed at the thought, looking down at his polar bear. He looked at her again, admiring her long blond hair, her unusual purple eyes, her confident demeanor. Just then, America came over.

He said, "Admiring the view, brother?" Canada said nothing, his blush returning swiftly. "Yup, it's pretty obvious. Why don't you go over and talk to her. It was you she nearly ran into when she came flying in here after all!"

Canada looked up at his brother, having not realized that. "You're right! Perhaps I should go talk to her!" said Canada, suddenly feeling much braver. He walked over to her.

Once he reached her, he whispered, "Hey, Julia." Julia did not appear to have heard him, as she was turned the other way. So he said, again, "Hey, Julia!" She heard him this time and turned around.

"Oh, hi! You're that guy I nearly pummeled when I flew in here! Sorry about that! I totally didn't mean for that to happen! It was purely accidental!" She said nervously, but Canada didn't notice, feeling nervous himself.

"That's ok! I don't mind. I'm Canada, by the way. So, where are you going to stay while you're here on Earth?" Canada asked. Is that too weird a question, he thought self-consciously. He hoped not.

"Oh hell, I didn't think that far ahead." Said Julia. "I never do, but I can't leave Earth seeing as my space shuttle crashed…"

It was silent for a moment, and then Canada blurted out, "You could always stay with America and I! We have plenty of room!"

"Really, you'd let me?" Julia asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Canada said. They continued to talk for a while, until England announced the meeting to be over.

"I hope to see you all soon." He said unenthusiastically. Everyone left the room, Julia leaving with Canada. Once they exited the room, they saw America waiting for them.

"There you are, Canada! You always have a knack for disappearing! What is _she_ doing with you?" America asked, looking from Canada to Julia and then back to Canada.

"Well, I invited her to stay with us, seeing as she doesn't have anywhere to go." Canada muttered sheepishly.

"Fair enough!" America declares, and grabs both of their hands and runs out the doors and back home, which was only a few blocks away. Julia looked at Canada questioningly. Canada just gave her a don't-question-it look. Julia laughed, and they soon reached America and Canada's house. They entered the house and America immediately set off for the kitchen, to no one's surprise.

"So Julia," said Canada in a would-be casual tone. "I just remembered that there are only two bedrooms in the house. But both America and I have bunk beds, so you can share with either of us."

"Oh, ok. I guess I'll share with you then." Julia said embarrassedly. They went to the kitchen, where America was stuffing his face with a seemingly endless supply of hamburgers.

"Oi, America, can't you share for once?" Julia said, grabbing a burger. As she finished it, she felt something large hit her, and suddenly, she was on the ground. She felt hot breathing in her face, and America was on top of her, looking furious. What the hell, Julia thought.

America glared at her. "Don't eat my burgers! I'm a growing boy who needs plenty of food! So, do NOT eat them again!" He growled. "Do you hear me?"

"America. Let her go." Said Canada, sounding oddly angry. America got up at once, and Canada knelt down to help her up. "Are you ok?" Canada asked. When he met her eyes, Julia's brain turned to putty. She couldn't think. "Julia?" he asked, looking concerned.

Julia snapped out of it, and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She got back on her feet. It was getting late.

"We should go to bed." Said Canada. He headed upstairs, leaving Julia and America alone.

"Hey, Julia, I'm really sorry I freaked out earlier. I was out of line, and I-I'm sorry." America said, looking at Julia regretfully.

"It's fine, America. I understand." Julia said. "I was just startled, that's all." She felt awkward, and wanted to leave.

"No, I was out of line. I could pay you back." He said, getting way too close for Julia's comfort.

Julia's insides went cold. "In what way would you pay me back?" she said, although she knew what he meant. She started to leave.

"I think you know." America said. He went in front of her, pushing her against the counter, so close that his chest was against hers. He leaned over her and whispered in her ear, "I hope you realize that was never my intent. I know how Canada feels about you. I would never get between that."

He released her and headed to bed. Julia went upstairs, thinking hard about what America had said. _Does Canada care about me? Does he love me? I know how I feel about him, but I never thought he would return the favor. _Julia reached Canada's room. He was changing, and wasn't wearing a shirt. I stared at him, admiring his smooth, unblemished, perfect skin. He spun around, looking embarrassed.

"Oh, h-hi, Julia. Didn't see you there. What's up?" said Canada, his face bright crimson.

"I don't know about you, but I'm gonna go to bed." She said, still staring. She wrenched her eyes away. "Do you think I could borrow some pajamas? All of my stuff is still in my space shuttle. We should go get it tomorrow."

"Yeah, of course. And yes, we should do so tomorrow." Canada tossed Julia a pair of red pajamas with the Canadian flag on them.

Julia left the room to go change in the bathroom, leaving Canada alone with his thoughts. _Damn. She's so beautiful, how could she ever love me? I'm probably nothing to her. _Meanwhile, Julia was thinking about Canada. _What if Canada does to me what America did, but he actually wants it? Will I go along with it? Or will I push him away? _Julia walked back to Canada's room. He lounged on the lower bunk, and Julia noticed he hadn't put a shirt on. When Julia entered the room, Canada got up and walked over to Julia.

"There's something I need to tell you." Canada said.

"Yes?" Julia replied. She felt nervous. I_s he going to do what I think he'll do?_

"While you were changing, America told me what happened once I headed upstairs. He said that he told you that, I-I like you a lot. I want you to know that he wasn't lying. I care about you very much." Canada confesses, growing closer to her as he spoke.

"R-really? No one's ever loved me before. My parents pretend to, but they've always wanted a son. But there's something I want you to know." Julia said, staring into Canada's beautiful eyes.

"W-what's that?" asked Canada.

"I love you too, Canada." Julia whispered, as she took a step closer to Canada. She had always been short, so she only came up to Canada's nose. She looked up at him, feeling in love.

"We should probably go to bed though." Said Canada, suddenly feeling shy.

"Yeah, you're right." Julia said. She climbed onto the top bunk. Canada turned the lights out then crawled into bed. _Damn it! You fool, Canada, you should've kissed her! Why didn't you? Grow some man parts already! _He felt like an idiot, but had no reason to worry, because Julia's head was so full of the idea of loving him that the thought hadn't even crossed her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Julia woke up the next morning and noticed that Canada was already out of bed. She stretched and climbed out of bed, rubbing her eyes. She smelled pancakes, and headed downstairs, still in her pajamas. When she reached the kitchen, she saw Canada making pancakes and America sitting down at the table, both fully dressed.

"If you want pancakes, you have to go get dressed." Said America, still looking half asleep.

"Alright." Julia said, and headed upstairs. She threw on the clothes from yesterday and headed back downstairs. When she sat down at the table, there was a plate stacked high with pancakes waiting for her. She sat down across from America, who was stuffing his face as always. Julia rolled her eyes and started to eat.

Once all three of them were finished eating, Canada said, "Hey Julia, shouldn't we go to your spaceship and get some of your stuff that's in there?"

"Yeah, we should do that. Let's go!" Julia replied. "Are you going to come, America?"

"Nah, you guys go on ahead." America said, feeling very relaxed. "I want to get more sleep."

Julia couldn't say she was upset by this. She wasn't sure she really liked America yet. She and Canada headed outside.

"I'm guessing you know where it is?" Canada asked Julia.

"It's pretty obvious, you can see it from here." Julia said, pointing at the mass of metal that had crash-landed not twenty-four hours previously.

"Oh, right, I see it. Why don't we just walk, since it's so close?" Canada suggested.

"All right." They walked in silence for a while, looking out at the stretch of green land that surrounded the gray building. Julia was thinking about Canada again. _Wow, when I came here, I never expected to fall in love with someone. I've never loved someone before. It's a strange feeling, but I like it. He's very kind, and makes very good pancakes. And he's so cute, too. _Soon, they reached the smoking heap of metal.

"You sure it's safe to enter?" Canada asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Come on!" Julia replied, ducking to avoid whacking her head as she entered the shuttle. She poked around until she found the little closet where she had gotten the clothes she was wearing. She grabbed all the clothes inside and stuffed them into the duffel bag that was on the floor of the closet. There was a door opposite the closet, and it was being banged on repeatedly.

"Hey, whoever's out there, let me out! This damn door locks from the outside! I've been in here for days!" Said a voice coming from inside the door. Julia unlocked it, and a girl about Julia's age came poring out of it.

She got up and said, "Oh my gosh, it's Princess Julia." She immediately bowed down.

"Please get up. I don't want to be called a princess anymore. That's why I left."

"Right, right, Of course. I understand. I'm sure it would suck to be royalty! Call me Jade, by the way. I'm also a Martian. I always wanted to leave that hellhole of a planet anyway." Jade said. She was tall with short, black hair, and purple eyes that were not unlike Julia's.

"Nice to meet you. This is Canada, by the way." Julia added, as he had just walked in to see what the commotion was about.

"Canada! Nice to meet you. You don't know Austria, by any chance, do you?" Jade asked.

"We've met. I don't really talk much when all the countries get together. Why?" Canada replied.

"Well, from what I've heard, he's pretty hot. I'm sure he's better than all the assholes on Mars." Jade said unembarassedly.

"Although, that's not hard to do." Julia muttered. Jade laughed, and the three of them went back to America and Canada's house.

"By the way, Jade, there's a meeting tomorrow. We could introduce you to Austria, if you like." Canada offered.

"That would be great, thanks!" Jade said excitedly. Then they reached the house and introduced Jade to America. America was glad to meet another Martian, and seemed even more excited to meet Jade than he had been to meet Julia. The four of them wasted the day away doing random stuff, and then it was time for bed.

"So, where am I gonna sleep?" asked Jade.

"Well, you're going to sleep in my room, on one of my bunk beds." America said.

"Sounds good to me." Jade said. Julia gave her some pajamas and other clothing from the duffel bag, and then she and Canada headed upstairs. America and Jade headed off to bed, and Julia and Canada did the same.

The next day, the four of them headed to the gray building (which didn't really have a name) and sat down at four vacant seats, waiting for the meeting to start. The meeting was long and boring, and Jade and Julia paid little attention to anything.

Canada spoke for the first time, and people actually listened. Feeling confident, he rested his arm on the top of Julia's chair, pulling her chair closer to his. Julia's insides quivered with excitement. The only other eventful thing that happened was when Austria and his girlfriend, Hungary, got in a huge argument. Jade was pleased by this, and she wasn't the only one. Most of the other countries hated their vomit-worthy relationship. When Canada told Julia this, she inwardly vowed to not be that way with Canada. Soon the meeting ended, and the four of them headed over to introduce Jade to Austria.

"Not now. I will talk to you later. I have business to attend to." Austria said as the four approached them. They noticed they were the only ones in the room, besides Hungary and Austria. They exited the room, and listened at the door to the couple's conversation.

Hungary was bitching her head off at Austria. "I hate you, Austria! You're such a worthless dick!" She exclaimed. She moved forward as if to hit him, and Jade sprang into the room. Right as Hungary was about to hit Austria, Jade hook kicked her hard in the temple. She fell to the ground and glared up at Jade while clutching her head.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You have no right to get in the way!" Hungary screeched at Jade.

"Well, if you didn't want me to kick you, maybe you shouldn't have tried to hit your boyfriend!" Jade exclaimed. She uppercutted Hungary to the chin and Hungary went flying backwards, blood spurting from her mouth. She hit the ground hard, and skidded back a few feet. Austria, as the other three noticed, was staring at Jade in disbelief and admiration. Jade ran at Hungary when she struggled to her feet and round house kicked her to the side. Hungary hit the ground hard with a resounding crack. One of her ribs had been broken.

When Hungary failed to get up, Jade turned around to look at Austria. "Sorry about that." Jade said without the slightest bit of remorse.

"No, it's fine." Austria said. He didn't even look at Hungary; he only had eyes for Jade. He suddenly snapped out of his admiring stare, and asked, "Who are you, exactly?"

"Oh, right. I'm Jade. I'm a Martian, like Julia, but I left because it sucks there." Jade said brightly.

"Really? Well, how would you like to come over to my house today? If you don't have anywhere to stay you can always stay with me." Austria offered.

"That would be great!" Jade said, and she and Austria left the building, hand in hand.

America, Canada, and Julia went to see about Hungary. "Perhaps I should take her to England's. He should be able to patch her up." America said. It was probably a good idea, seeing as a large amount of blood was welling up out of her side.

"Meh. Whatever. You might as well. I don't care." Julia shrugged nonchalantly. America picked Hungary up and took her to England's. Julia wandered over to the window, looking out at the world thoughtfully. She didn't really want to head home yet. She was so deep in thought about the fact that she had so unceremoniously left Mars that she didn't hear Canada come up behind. He hugged her from behind, wrapping his arms around her.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked her, his lips by her ear.

"I'm wondering if I did the right thing, in leaving Mars. What if they come to bring me back? I don't want to leave." Julia said, concerned.

"I think you did the right thing. You certainly excited everyone, no one's seen a Martian in ages. If it hadn't been for you, Hungary and Austria would still be together. And that would suck. And I'm certainly glad you're here. If those Martians came back to take you home, they'd have to get through me first!" Canada exclaimed, turning her around so they were hugging normally.

Julia looked up at him, grateful for what he said. "Thank you for saying that." She said, and as she looked up at him, he bent down and kissed her. Julia put her arms around his neck pulling him closer. She had never kissed anyone before and this was amazing, blissful oblivion. She never wanted to leave. He was aware of nothing but her, in that perfect moment. All he noticed was the feel of her lips on his. The moment seemed to last forever, and it was amazing. But suddenly the door burst open and several terrified figures entered the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Canada and Julia burst apart, faces bright red, but none of the other countries seemed to notice. "Julia! Thank gosh you're ok!" England said, his face shiny with sweat. "You have no idea how bad the situation is!"

"What are you talking about, England? Is Julia in danger?" asked Canada, wrapping his arms more tightly around Julia.

"The Martians are pissed off at us! They think we brainwashed Julia and got her to come here! So if we don't give Julia back they'll wage war on us!" England gasped, his voice getting progressively more hysterical.

"Well, they can't have her!" Canada insisted. "They'll have to get through me first!"

"But wait," Julia said, "That doesn't make sense. How did they know I'm here? Once I excited the palace they didn't chase me, and once I was in the shuttle I made sure to make it look like I was flying to somewhere distant on Mars! There's no way they could know!"

"We don't know how, Julia." Said Austria, who was standing by Jade.

"Vell, vhy don't ve hand her over?" asked Germany. "There's no point in risking open var vith the Martians!"

"That is NOT happening, Germany!" Canada insisted furiously. Germany look startled to see Canada act so fiercely.

"Yeah, Germany, we aren't giving her up. No one in their right mind would want to go back to that place after coming here, and we're not forcing Julia to do so!" Jade said, glaring at Germany.

"We have to be ready to defend ourselves against them. We'll do whatever we can to fight them off. Any country who has nuclear weaponry can use them against Mars! If they want war, they'll get war!" England announced.

"I personally think that's a horrible idea! We should surrender! And eat pasta!" Italy said. Everyone rolled their eyes at him. Everyone started to make war plans. After the plans were made, England told everyone to head home and relax, because there probably wasn't going to be much time to relax during the war. He also said he would tell the Martians that they couldn't have Julia.

Canada, America and Julia headed home. America went off to take a hot bath, and the other two sat down in the living room to watch a movie. They watched _Lord of the Rings_, one of their favorite movies. Julia cuddled up against Canada, who put a reassuring arm around her. Canada was relaxed, but Julia was stressed out. She stared at the screen, but she didn't really see it. This war was all her fault, and she felt so guilty about it. She wanted to scream. Countries were undoubtedly going to die for her. It wasn't fair, why couldn't the damn Martians leave her alone for once? She put her head in her hands.

"Julia? What's wrong?" asked Canada.

"It's my fault! I can't just sit here while all these countries are going risk their lives for me! I can't just accept that! Maybe I should head home. Maybe I should go back and not force everyone into war! Countries are going to die, and it'll be all my fault!" Julia cried.

Canada looked her dead in the eyes, and said, "Don't, Julia. There's no need to get upset over it. We all want you to stay, and you are not leaving, ok? We all want you here. And anyway, the Martians have been plotting to take over this world for ages. This was coming, whether you like it or not. That's another reason they wanted to wage this war. Also, you are not leaving me here. Didn't you think about how I would feel if you just left? I would miss you every day, and you'd miss me and you know it!" Julia looked away, feeling horrible. _Oh, great, now I've upset him. I should've seen this coming._

Canada said, as if reading her mind, "It's ok. You were just being noble. I'm not mad at you, you know. I just don't want to lose you."

"I know. I don't think I could make myself leave. I'd miss you too much." Julia confessed. Suddenly, he was kissing her again. They made out on the couch, and Julia knew why he did it. He wanted her to forget about her worries. And she did. All she thought about was Canada, who was kissing her so intensely she thought he'd never stop. He was on top of her, lying on the couch. They kissed so passionately they shook the couch.

They stayed that way for several minutes until America walked in and said, "Excuse me, but there's someone else in the house than you two. If you're going to do that, go up to your room! In other words, get a room!" Canada and Julia broke apart, looking at America, who was completely naked except for a towel tied round his waist.

"We'll get a room when you put some clothes on!" Julia exclaimed, disgusted, but a part of her wished it was Canada in just a towel.

"Why don't you two get out of the house for a while?" America suggested, acting as if Julia hadn't spoken.

"That's a good idea. Why don't we head over to Austria's, and see how Jade's doing?" Canada said.

"Sure." Julia replied, and they exited the house, hand in hand. They headed over to Austria's house. They weren't in any rush, so they ambled slowly along. Suddenly, Russia showed up out of nowhere. "Oh, hi Russia!" they said.

"Oh hi guys. Isn't this war great? I finally get to use the weapons I've had for a while now. Oh, I so love the concept of al the Martians being blown to dust. It'll be such fun wiping out their race." Russia said, narrowing his eyes in a suspiciously terrifying manner. Julia and Canada raised their eyebrows, looking at Russia oddly. "Well, I'd best be going. I'm glad I won't be blowing you up too, Julia." Russia said in his usual mellow voice and walked on.

"Is he serious?" Julia asked.

"I've got no clue." Canada said.

Soon enough, they reached Austria's house. The door was unlocked, so they let themselves in. They walked into the living room, where they stopped dead. They saw Jade and Austria making out intensely on the couch, not unlike the way Canada and Julia where not that long before. The two kissing paid the other two no attention, and Julia and Canada snuck out of the room embarrassedly. They headed back home quickly, and told America about what they saw.

"Oh, are they together now?" asked America stupidly.

"Well, yeah." Julia said. By that time, it was bedtime, so Canada and Julia headed up to bed. They got into bed, and Julia was nervously thinking about the war that was about to happen. After what felt like hours, she started to drift off towards sleep. And that was when the first bomb dropped.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

There were fifteen more bombs that fell that night. America, Canada and Julia huddled in the cellar, hoping they wouldn't be killed. The next morning, when the bombing was over, they crept out of the house to survey the damage. The gray building was gone, and the street was littered with debris. Shockingly, all the houses were pretty intact, probably due to the fact that the Martians' military was horrible and their weapons were primitive compared to that of Earth's. Austria and Jade came running towards them.

"America- Canada- Julia- you're ok! Thank gosh, we were so worried!" Jade said, gasping for breath as if she'd just run a marathon.

"It's good to see you're ok too!" Julia said.

Suddenly, England walked over and said, "We're all having a meeting. We figured out how the Martians learned you were here."

Jade and Julia exchanged significant looks, and the four of them went to sit in a circle with the rest of the world.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make! We have learned how the Martians discovered Julia's whereabouts. It was Hungary who leaked the information!" There were many gasps of shock when England announced this, and Jade muttered, "I should've known." England added, "We have apprehended her, but before we did, she had sent a message to the Martian King. The Martian King, as well as some other royals and a police force are going to reach Earth in a couple of hours. We will all greet them calmly, but we will fight until they stand down!"

Everyone exchanged nervous looks with one another. Canada took Julia's hand and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, it'll be all right."

"Oh and also, Jade, you are responsible for Hungary's punishment. You may punish her in any way, but don't kill her. She's in my house, in the basement." England said to Jade.

"Yes!" Jade said, grinning with pleasure. Austria, Jade, Julia, and Canada headed to England's house. When they got to the basement, they saw Hungary sitting there as if she owned the place. When she saw Jade, however, her smug expression turned into one of terror.

"H-hi guys. What's up?" Hungary asked feebly.

"What's up? You want to know what's up? You, little bitch, are going to get your punishment for spilling the beans. You had no right to do so, and I think we'd all like to know why!" Jade snarled.

"You want to know why?" Hungary asked with a stupid little laugh. "I wanted out of this world, that's why! I had a horrible boyfriend, nobody liked me, I hated it. But when she got here, I knew there was a way out. I communicated with the King, who was ever so thankful for the information, and he promised I could be a princess too, and be loved by everyone!"

"Well, ratting me out is no way to get what you want!" Julia growled, and she ran at Hungary, but before she could do anything, Canada had grabbed her arm.

"Don't, Julia! I think Jade's got it." He urged.

"Fine." Julia said, but Canada didn't relinquish his hold on her.

Jade advanced at Hungary, a positively dangerous look on her face. Jade suddenly launched herself at Hungary, and punched her full on in the face, but Hungary was ready. She hit Jade in the gut, and Jade doubled over. Julia started to step forward, trying to get at Hungary, but Canada wouldn't let go.

"She'll be fine, Julia! I won't let you get hurt!" Canada insisted, glaring at Julia. Julia glared back but stopped trying to get at Hungary. She didn't need to anyway, for when Hungary tried to hit Jade, she grabbed Hungary's hand and flung her down to the floor. Hungary started to get up but was kicked hard in the head by Jade, and she went flying backward and hit her head on the stone wall. She fell to the ground and didn't move again. Canada finally let go of Julia, and she walked over to Hungary with a satisfied look on her face. She looked down at Hungary and spit on her face. When she turned around, she saw Austria embrace Jade, and they kissed passionately.

"Is this really a good time for that?" Julia asked meekly, and when Austria and Jade continued to kiss Julia yelled, "Hey guys, is it really the time for that?"

Jade and Austria broke apart and looked at Julia guiltily. "Sorry, Julia." Jade said. And Austria picked Jade up and the four of them left England's house.

England walked over to them and said, "We have an hour until they arrive. Get ready to kick their asses."

Julia and Jade were already perfectly ready. They didn't need weapons to fight. Canada however, had the most interesting weapon. They appeared to be syrup bottles, but were actually grenades. Julia looked at him and said, "Where the hell did you get those?"

"Made them myself." Canada said casually. He looked at his watch. "We've got a half an hour until they arrive." He looked a little nervous.

"Don't worry, Canada. There's no way they'll win this fight." Julia said.

"I'm not afraid." Canada said. He put down his grenades and they went and sat down in a small crater. He put his arm around her, and they watched the sky, looking for a sign of a space shuttle. Julia was afraid. _How will they react when they see me? What if I get taken by them? What if I'm forced to go back to Mars? I'd never see Canada again! I'd miss him so much! NO! I won't lose him! I have nothing, nothing that matters to me in that world! Everything and everyone I care about is here! And I won't leave! I'll fight until I die! _She stood up suddenly, and glared up at the sky. Let them come.

Canada got up, and he could tell what she was thinking. "You'll fight to stay here, no matter what, won't you?" Canada asked.

"Of course I will." Julia said.

"That's my girl." Canada said, his arm around her waist. They looked up at the sky together, ready for the Martians to come. Suddenly, a black object came hurtling out of the sky. It landed smoothly on the ground by the shuttle Julia had used, and the King, some other royals, and a police force of about 200 came out.

They walked across the ground, and when they reached the countries, the King said, "Hello, I am the Martian King. I apologize for the bombs dropped last night. I hope we can put that behind us." He turned to address Julia. "My daughter, won't you please return to us? We miss you so terribly!"

"Miss me, do you?" Julia said, trembling with barely concealed rage. "You don't miss me! You never gave a damn! You always made me do whatever you wanted me to do, you didn't care if I wanted to! And you'd always say they were your 'royal duties'! Royal duties, my ass! You want to know why I left? I left because I wanted to something I want to do with my life! I was tired of having my life planned out for me! I never wanted to marry that idiot (She pointed at Connor, who was standing nearby.)! I never wanted to wear frilly dresses and sip tea! And I'm glad I left! I've found someone I love, and who loves me, and I wouldn't leave him for anything!" Julia was glaring at the King once she finished her rage.

"Well the, I guess we'll have to take you by force." The King said. "Attack!" The police force rushed at the countries, who immediately fought back. Julia knocked out soldiers with ease, until a large figure knocked her to the ground. Julia looked up to see Connor, looking insane. He put his hands around her neck, and started to squeeze.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Julia writhed, gasping for breath. She tried to fight Connor, but was too small. She tried to scream, but couldn't find the breath needed to do so.

"Now you'll get what you deserve, you little bitch! You should've just agreed to marry me when you had the chance. Now I'll k—" Connor's sentence was cut off as someone rammed into him, pushing him off Julia. Julia massaged her throat as she gasped for breath. She saw Connor running away from her as fast as he could, with Canada chasing him. Canada threw one of his syrup bottle grenades, and it struck Connor on the back and exploded, sending bits of Connor and syrup flying through the air. The force of the explosion knocked Julia back down onto the ground. Canada ran over to her.

"Are you ok?" Canada asked, looking down at her, eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine." Julia said, and Canada helped her to her feet and they rejoined the battle. A little ways over, Jade was fighting another Martian. Julia ran over to help Jade, but she didn't need it. Julia noticed that the Martian was a guy named Hayden, an ex-boyfriend of Jade's.

She glared at him with a murderous look in her eyes, and he returned the stare. He covered with dirt and muck, and smelled of cigars and stale beer. His face had stubble on it, and he moved as if he were still hungover.

"How could you leave me, you little slut?" He snarled at her, attempting to punch her in the gut but Jade blocked and uppercutted him in the face.

"The question you should be asking is: why didn't I leave sooner? You were a horrible boyfriend, getting drunk with your friends every weekend, and coming over to my house and beating me! And I still cared for you when you were hungover! I still tried to make you a better person! But you're beyond help, and that's why I left! I have someone who's not an ass, someone who actually gives a damn about me! And if I had to do it over, I would choose to leave Mars every time!" Jade fought Hayden viciously as she said this. She punched him hard in the gut and he flew backward, blood poring from his mouth, and crumpled to the ground.

She walked over to Julia and said, "It's about damn time he got what he deserved."

Julia nodded grimly and they looked around at the battle. It was pretty much won, the entire police force had been taken out, and the King was pleading at England's feet. "Please, let me leave! I promise we won't return to Earth! We'll leave you alone, I promise! Please don't kill me!" he wailed pathetically.

England looked calm, almost serene as he said, "It's not up to me. Julia, what do you think we should do?"

The King crawled over to his daughter, practically crying. "Please, Julia! Please! Don't let them hurt me!" He howled. He grabbed Julia's feet and started kissing them.

Julia wrenched her feet away and said, "Let him go home. Just get him away from me." The King thanked her and ran away with the few royals that were left. They boarded their shuttle and flew away as fast as they could. Julia watched them go, wearing a look of disgust until the speck that was the shuttle disappeared into the pure blue cloudless sky.

"So. What are we going to do with all these idiots?" Jade said, gesturing at all the soldiers.

"Patch up the ones who are alive and bury the ones who are dead." Said England. "You lot can head home though."

America, Canada, Austria, Jade, and Julia all headed to their homes. Julia immediately hit the shower, seeing as she was covered with muck and blood. Even after she had siphoned off most of the blood, she stood in the shower, thinking about the events that had occurred that day. She would never have to worry about anything princess-related ever again. The worries of a princess were stupid and shallow, anyway. She vastly preferred being an ordinary being rather than being a princess. She ran her hands along her neck. She could practically feel Connor's hands grasping her neck, and her gasping for breath that would not come…

She got out of the shower and looked in the mirror. Sure enough, there were fresh, bluish purple bruises all around her neck. She could breathe easily enough, but she could tell that the bruises wouldn't fade quickly. They'd be there for a while, a reminder of the life she had escaped on Mars. Where would she be if she hadn't left? Miserably planning her wedding to the idiot, Connor? Would he have ever grown on her, even? She threw on her pajamas even though it wasn't bedtime yet. She had no intention of leaving the house. Julia just wanted to stay inside, with Canada. When she reached the bedroom, she saw Canada, whose hair was wet and who had obviously also just showered. He turned around. They looked into one another's eyes for a moment, and then Julia ran at Canada and engulfed him in a hug. A rush of emotion hit Julia like a punch to the face.

"You saved my life." She said, suddenly noticing her cheeks were wet. When had she started crying? Her voice was slightly muffled as she pressed her face against him.

Canada didn't say anything, but just tightened his grip on her. A lot of things were transmitted in that hug, and Julia could tell Canada was so happy she was here, that he didn't regret killing Connor to save her, that he was so glad she left Mars and joined him on Earth.

They walked down to the kitchen, hand in hand. When America saw them enter, he said, "If you guys want pancakes, you have to go get dressed." Neither Canada nor Julia left the room, they just sat, waiting for pancakes, entwined on the same chair. When the pancakes were ready, the two took a stack and went to go sit in front of the TV. They watched _Star Wars _while sharing a stack of pancakes. Julia had never felt happier. She was truly free of responsibility now. There was only one thing she needed to do in life: love Canada, and that was for her benefit as well as his. Once they had finished the never-ending stack of pancakes (America kept bringing in more), Julia scooted over to sit on Canada's lap. They curled up together on the couch and enjoyed the movie, feeling relieved that they'd never have to be concerned about a thing.

**Epilogue**

Julia and Canada sat together at yet another meeting, joking and laughing with everyone else. England had just announced that Hungary had attempted another jailbreak, but failed so miserably that it drove her to hysterics, and she had to be carted off to a mental institution. Nobody seemed the least bit concerned. On the contrary, Jade and Austria both cheered at this announcement, and proceeded to make out until America pointed out that if they kept groping each other in public like that, they'd end up being like Austria and Hungary were. This earned a highly painful kick to America's manhood from Jade, and he soon left the meeting. Jade and Austria soon left as well, announcing that they were going home to 'enjoy each other's company'. Nobody wanted to know what that meant.

"Alrighty everyone! It's time to head home!" announced England, eyes streaming with laughter. He evidently couldn't get the idea of America getting kicked in the manhood out of his head.

So Canada and Julia headed home to find America with an ice pack. They headed upstairs to Canada's room. They flumped down on the lower bunk, Canada on top of Julia. "So, what do we do now?" Asked Canada.

"We enjoy each other's company." Julia replied, pulling Canada's face down to hers so she could kiss him. And they certainly would.


End file.
